Few Women Admit Their Age and Few Men Act Theirs
by SaintJacTheGingerNinja
Summary: A year after Jac and Jonny announced their relationship, it's Jac's birthday, and Jonny is preparing a surprise so special that it has to go to plan. Unfortunately, this is the fictional town of Holby City, where things are just not that simple. With the unexpected arrival of his niece and nephew to deal with, will Jonny be able to go through with it and can Jac survive the day?
1. Chapter 1

**As promised, this is the first chapter of a special birthday fic for Kayleigh or _IamKayleigh on twitter :D I tried to make it as cute as possible, although this chapter is just setting the story up, so bear with! There's about two more chapters to come, unless people can persuade me otherwise ;) xxx**

* * *

The fourth beer glass of the hour was mercilessly empty, along with the first, the second, and the third. The primal desire to calm his nerves had taken prime residence throughout his thoughts for the day; each second seemed like an eternity, mocking him until he could master the courage to dial _her_ number.

The television droned on, the sound never quite reaching his consciousness, and his answer machine beeped for the thousandth time. He reached for his phone, his hand miraculously steady; the alcohol seemed to have combated the butterfly sensation in his stomach, or as his consultant would have worded it: the reaction from the release of mood-altering endorphins.

It was petty, really. She was his girlfriend, she had been for over a year, and, yet, he still felt like a love-sick teenager whenever she was around. He blamed her hair. Or her beautiful cheekbones, or the way her eyes glistened whenever she was excited; there were so many reasons for that one, simple fact: he loved her. He always had, he always will. That is why he found himself in this situation, staring uselessly at her number, (the first on speed-dial of course), unable to call.

The truth was, what he intended to do was beyond one hundred on the risk-factor scale, but, if he was to succeed, it would change his life for the better. Or should he say their life?

01276 689378

There. Her number flashed onto the screen, the green phone symbol sitting comfortably under. He placed the phone beside his ear, his fingers playing an unknown tune on the side. Inhaling as it rang, his eyes fluttered shut; the beer glass adjacent to him now looked even more drained than before, if that was even possible.

"Ms Naylor speaking." Her voice hit with an animated harshness. His will was instantly shattered. If it wasn't for the ring box glaring accusingly at him from underneath its wrappings, he would have bottled it then and there. There was a moment of silence. "Hello?" She was becoming agitated now - he could tell it was time to spring into action.

"Jac," even her name sent signals down his vertebrae, "it's Jonny." As he gave the first proof of the free and proper action of his lungs, Jac's mouth upturned into an alluring smile. His tones were flecked with a strong accent.

"Jonny?"

"Yes, you know, that frankly irresistible, Scottish Celt you happen to be shagging in your spare time?" He almost heard a laugh down the end of the line.

"Irresistible? Please. Irritating more like." Jonny shook his head, amused.

"Irritatingly sexy." He smirked although no one could see. Jac scoffed.

"Perhaps you should invest in a better dictionary." He felt his eyes drift solemnly to the bottle of forbidden alcohol, but he recovered.

"Splash out all my hard-earned cash on myself? Who could do that to their girl-friend on their birthday?"

Jac's sigh almost catapulted a pre-warning in front of him.

"I don't do birthdays," she muttered bitterly. At this, Jonny frowned.

"Sure you do, because you'll get to spend the day with your favourite nurse." He muted the television, his ears having to strain with the extra noise.

"And who's that, Florence Nightingale?" Jac's sarcasm did not go unnoticed, but Jonny knew better than to react.

"…Which is why I was thinking…"

"What have I told you about doing that?"

"…And I saw an advertisement for a funfair a few miles off, so…" Jonny could almost hear the inhalation of air from his respected partner. The atmosphere grew thicker, and in the need of a scalpel.

"A funfair?!" He left the momentum revelation to sink in.

Half an hour of tiresome squabbles and calculated insults later, Jonny had managed to convince the consultant to attend the evening after. His ego enlarged, he threw down the phone and leaned back on the sofa, stretching out his arms, smiling proudly to himself.

And then there was a knock at the door.

He stumbled up, fell back, and made his way carefully towards the source of the disturbance. He threw open the door, and was met by two, slight children attaching themselves to his unaided legs. His gaze catapulted upwards and to the smiling, blonde woman standing on his doorstep.

"Rebecca?!" He exclaimed, eyes wide, before the penny dropped with a nasty clatter.

He gaped at his sister from across the boundaries to his house. All he could do was watch as his relations bundled in, the children dragging various pink and blue suitcases behind him.

"I can't stay long, so here's a list of numbers that you might need," his sister handed the bemused nurse a side of paper, "and make sure Ewan goes to bed on time. He's a real nightmare when he's tired, as I'm sure you remember from last time…" Jonny wasn't sure he wanted to recall _that_ unfortunate incident with sleeping patients and super glue.

The younger girl nudged her mother cautiously.

"Oh and Jonny," she whispered carefully, "these will be needed." Rebecca handed him a packet of Pampers, and Jonny could only stare at her.

Smiling at her brood, she planted a kiss on both of their cheeks, which the older sibling promptly wiped off, and headed back to the car, relief setting in.

The situation only just dawning upon him, Jonny stood, transfixed to the floor of his living room, as his nephew and niece turned the place inside out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all enjoy chapter two readers! Thanks for all the reviews I have gotten so far, and I wouldn't mind if I got any more ;) xx**

* * *

The fourth orange juice of the hour was mercilessly empty, along with the first, the second, and the third. The last remnants of the churning liquid swirled around the bottom of the glass; in essence, a miniature whirl-pool of tempest-like emotions. The very drink was desired to be an alcoholic beverage of some sort, though _that _idea was utterly foolish, in terms of the event that was soon to come.

She needed not a glass of wine to calm her nerves, it was a plainly idiotic suggestion; she needed not a shot of vodka to loosen up, for she vowed to do that herself; she needed not a dosage of morphine to calm the sick feeling in her lower abdomen; all she needed was the skinny, Scottish nurse to banish all of her anxieties.

The hard-as-nails consultant wasn't awfully worried about the social interaction, although she did not excel at it, because Jonny could talk for hours, and she could just listen. No, she was nervous about their actual destination. She didn't do fun fair rides. Exactly what it was about them, she didn't know, or have the knowledge to figure out.

She threw her fiery mane over the curve of her spine, tossed her head, and donned her nicest jacket. One last glance into the mirror and she was satisfied. The door slammed with an eerie finality as she left the house.

The darkness transformed what was once a beautiful, happy place into a peculiar nightmare. A swing groaned stridently in the silence. The garden leaves cascaded downwards the serrated rise of the grass, assisted with the slight wind of the night. They could hardly be seen, but the fiery consultant observed anything that could keep her mind off the situation, although the consequences of her wild imagination were horrific.

Night could mask many things: the signs of aging, the unearthed memories, the violent acts, but Jac Naylor abhorred it. She could understand why so many kids were afraid.

Jonny's door steadily grew nearer, and, once the entrance had been reached, the quickened knock soon followed. Rustling came from within the house, before the scream of a young child, making the consultant frown confusedly. Minutes later, the door was hurled open, and an infant instantly attacked her legs.

"Flap!" The young girl shrieked, nuzzling into Jac.

"Penny! What have I told you about doing that?" Jonny appeared from the sitting room, looking appropriately flustered, balancing a halo around his head, with fairy wings wrapped around his frame.

"It's fine. I'm fine." Jac patted the child on the back uncomfortably as she held on. Minutes passed without change. After a while, the consultant motioned to Jonny to remove the _thing_ from around her, and the nurse prised the young infant off his girlfriend.

They awkwardly embraced, for Penny had still a hold on the nurse's legs; Jonny planted a small kiss on Jac's cheek. The child's face turned sour and her face screwed up, disgusted. However, her attention was immediately drawn to the flashing object situated in the woman's pocket; she reached out for it, dazzled, while the adult's shared small talk. With several unsuccessful attempts under her belt, finally Jac stooped down and fished the phone out of her trouser pocket.

"Here, kid." She handed the child her phone and was rewarded with a huge grin. Returning to her own level, with Jonny smiling proudly at her, the look of confusion that crossed her face was evident. "Flap?"

Jonny coughed embarrassedly, his eyes fixed on the child as she ran off to join her brother.

"Flap… Jac… It was the only way they could remember your name, sorry." Jac nodded to herself, her mouth twitching at the corners.

Suddenly, there was a piercing crash from the living room, followed by a small "oops."

Jonny guiltily looked towards the cause of the noise and back to Jac.

"I can pay for that," he said quickly. Jac almost laughed at him.

"On your salary? You are joking?" Jonny crossed his arms, not amused.

The children ran back into the hallway, their coats trailing behind them and their laces annoyingly undone. Penny sheepishly handed Jac's smashed iphone back to her and demanded that she do up her zip at once, glaring at her brother who had already smugly done it without bother.

In a mystified trance, Jac found herself complying with the child's wishes, and, straight after, raised a questioning eyebrow at Jonny, who had abruptly found unyielding interest in the wall opposite.

"Right, well, there's sort of been an incy-wincy change of plan…"

* * *

Jonny's distorted "family" had already been bundled into the car, and they awaited his further instructions. Meanwhile, he stared nervously into the mirror in his hall, playing with the kink in his hair. His hand flew to the bulge in his pocket, and, upon realising that it was indeed still there, let out a sigh of relief. The box was small enough that Jac wouldn't notice, at least, he hoped.

"Jacqueline Naylor, my one and only true love, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He watched himself in the mirror. "No, no, too cheesy Jonny, that'll never work…" He paced exasperatedly. "Jac, there's something I want to ask you, and I've been thinking about it for a long time. Yes, thinking, I do that sometimes… Anyway, will you..."

"What is taking you so long?" Jac had appeared in the doorway, making Jonny jump apprehensively. "Please get in the car before I shoot you. Or the _things_ inside the car for that matter, and I don't think your sister would approve…"

Jonny stroked the back of his head. "Yeah, yes, I'll just get my rings… my things! - I'll just get my things."

Grabbing his man-bag from the counter, he made a show of waving it in front of Jac, before she turned and he slapped his head, cursing his brain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three guys :) Hope you all enjoy and please review xx**

* * *

Light hit the multicoloured rides, producing a shimmering palette of red and yellow in thin tiger stripes. The mechanical spirals contorted wistfully with a determined desperation to transform - manufactured, metal DNA suspended high above the ground. The atmosphere was electric with excitement. Screams littered their pathway, with yelps of exhilaration from the passing children as they acquired sweets of an assortment of colours.

Jonny let his relations run past him, content with the pace he and Jac were making. He could sense the tension drifting out of the very pores that defined her; the grip around his hand, which was firmly grasped in hers, was tightened abruptly when they turned a corner, perceiving what was in store for them next.

A huge roller coaster towered above their heads; or as Jac continued to call it: a massive contraption of imminent death.

Enthralled, Penny dashed over to her guardians with apparent vigour, a grin etched onto her face. She snatched Jac's hand from her partners, entwined their fingers, and then almost wrenched the consultant's arm from the socket.

"Flap! Roller coaster now!" She demanded, unaware of the terrified glance the woman had just flashed the nurse. Jac halted in her tracks, refusing to move, staring rigidly at the child.

"Pen-pens, I don't think Auntie Jac likes roller coasters," Jonny interjected, pausing as the child's face crumpled, "They're just too hard-core for such a soft-hearted person like Ms Naylor."

Jac raised an eyebrow as he challenged her. "Oh I don't know about that."

"So you're fine with them," he put on a mocking voice, "but you're just worried that it'll mess up your hair?" Jac's shoulders slumped, defeat setting in. She threw him her most disapproving glare.

"You're an idiot." Jonny nodded briskly.

"Thank you."

The nurse smiled cunningly at his girlfriend, and placing a hand on the younger boy's shoulder, led him away. Jac stopped him before he could even make one metre of distance between them.

"You're wimping out?" She smirked. Jonny toyed with his words for a second, deliberating his answer.

"No, Ewan wanted to see the Freak show, and while you're occupying Penny, it's a perfect opportunity to hit two birds with one stone," he said at last. Jac wasn't fooled – she was known for her perceptive capabilities.

"You are wimping out."

Jonny flashed her a wicked grin. "Technically." He resumed his hold on the boys shoulder and walked him away, grateful for the chance to master the courage to do what he was about to do.

"Have a nice time," Jac shouted at his dispersing form, "You'll be a perfect match; you might even find some distant relations."

And, with a sharp intake of breath, the consultant felt her barriers drop as she was marched towards the metal machine of doom.

* * *

The freak show didn't go as smoothly as Jonny had hoped. However, between being pestered senseless and ordered to buy more food, he did have a chance to reminisce. A single thought drove this unexpected memory session forward: when exactly did he know he wanted to marry Jac Naylor?

When asked this supposedly simple question from his sister, he did ponder, unbelievably so.

If he was being romantic, he would have exclaimed, as promptly as possible, that it was love at first sight. But, alas, of course that was a lie; it was more like hot, steamy, brilliant sex at firs sight. There certainly was sparks, full-blown fireworks even, but no tiny inkling of emotion. No, if he had to pick a specific moment, it would be something so small, so insignificant that even the love of his life would probably never recall…

… It was the toothpaste.

The bubblegum toothpaste. It sounded idiotic even inside his head, but it was true. Now, he wasn't one to claim to know the workings of the female mind, although the _other_ internal organs were his forte, but when the red-headed consultant declared so rashly and without fear that irrelevant detail to the whole ward, it was in that second he knew. This was the woman who paid so much attention to every little thing; this was the woman who had tried to change so fundamentally, just for him; this was the woman he wanted to marry. And that was it. Just like that.

Jac's stomach, as like the aftermath of a flurrying tempest, churned in its own private whirlpool. Contemptuous was what she would have liked to be, although a mouthful of abhorrent language would no doubt end with the child's mother's disapproval. Penny seemed to love it; the metal cage dipped, swirled and looped home.

Jac nearly staggered off the hellish ride; although her face didn't meet the floor, the brisk coldness of the metal would have revived her. Penny grinned at her, unaffected by it all, and, taking the older woman's hand, hauled her down the stairs.

As Jonny and Ewan departed, high on chocolate and candy floss, there was not even a minute to spare. The nurse waved to _his_ consultant; Jac just didn't have the energy to react. He placed the two children beside him and wrapped his arms around Jac's shoulders, leading them all towards the Ferris wheel. Handing over the tickets, the infants occupied the first carriage, whereas the two adults took the next.

As Jac and Jonny rose above the crowds, they exhaled simultaneously, though for different reasons.

Jac was completely and utterly exhausted. Jonny was preparing himself.

Feeling for the tiny box in his trouser's pocket, his hand grasped it, and, in a moment of pure spontaneous impulsion, began to withdraw it from its designated cage...

… before Jac vomited all over his pristine shoes.


	4. Chapter 4

**And here's chapter four :D Sorry if Jonny's a bit out of character here, but I tried to make it as cute as possible. Enjoy.**

* * *

Jonny cautiously stepped out from within the ride; the children wrinkled their button noses; Jac grappled with the nausea. The youngest child had already wrenched Jac's hand from the confines of her pockets, and, with a flourish, jerked her towards the air rifle stool, Jonny in tow, desperate for the nearest fluffy prize. Hands already quaking, the rifle was thrust into her palms, and was met with a bewildered stare. The child's expression was bright and wide with expectation. Jonny removed the loaded gun from Jac's tight grasp, her eyes impassive and glazed, and aimed it.

Jac was brought back the instant she heard the report.

The bullet smashed past the intended target, creating a resonating noise; it echoed through the consultant's infrangible thought processes.

"Damn." She heard Jonny mutter, before she was, once again, handed the gun. Her first shot was a little off target, but, indeed, miles better than Jonny's, obviously. Unbeknown to her, the nurse in question had sneaked round to the adjacent stall, preparing his most adventurous idea yet. A few more tries, and a rather large stuffed bear later, Jonny beckoned the consultant over to join him.

Reaching the intended point of destination, Jac could only raise a weak eyebrow at what stood before her. Jonny flashed her a grin and entrusted her with the hooked rod.

"Go on," he nodded reassuringly.

Jac sighed and turned towards the stall. Tens of rubber ducks, each with a designated number, skimmed over the water in the pool opposite her. Cautiously reaching over, stifling an exasperated groan at the inanity of it all, she began to fish for prizes - something her skilled hands were actually adept at, (most likely from all those years of surgery). Without warning, Jonny entwined his fingers around the apparatus with hers, and guided her towards a specific duck. Hoisting it up together, bodies touching, Jac strained to grab it, and successfully brought it down to her chest. She smiled her brilliant smile, and Jonny took a second to imprint the scene across his memory. Slowly beginning to turn it over, Jac suddenly became distracted; her eyes widened and they swang to a spot somewhere behind him. Transferring the duck over to the nurse, by nearly, but unintentionally, throwing it at him, she hurriedly pelted past him. Jonny's face fell, and he looked to the ground. Turning, he watched as Jac prized the fighting children apart as a sad smile played on his face. Slowly, he twisted the duck in his hands, staring dejectedly at its underside, for it read: will you marry me?

After a few seconds, the moment gone, Jonny dropped the duck in the mud beside him and returned to his distorted family.

* * *

The car journey back to Jonny's house was as eventful as the first: Jac was at the end of her unusually long tether for the day, and had come to the conclusion that someone had put crack in the children's drinks; Jonny had wished he had more than two eyes, and perhaps a pair in the back of his head, and the infants were half way through a lengthy sugar rush.

Finally, they pulled up on the drive way, and sped out of the car.

Jonny was left with the almost impossible task of getting the children to sleep, much to Jac's utter amusement. To no avail, the nurse read story books, told tales, and even had a go at singing, though badly, a lullaby. Sulking, Jonny trudged downstairs to seek help from the ice maiden. It took some convincing, but five minutes was all it took for Jac to work her magic. She smugly returned back to the living room, to a more than amazed Jonny.

"How on earth did you manage that?" He blurted out, bewildered.

"Pure charm." Jac smirked slightly, settling herself down onto the sofa.

"Yeah, and a flip knife." Jac looked at her partner disapprovingly, though with no energy to respond. Jonny positioned himself by Jac's feet, earning a questioning eyebrow from her, and began to massage them. Unlike his infamous shoulder rubs, the nurse was exceedingly, and surprisingly, good at what he was doing.

"I love you," Jonny said suddenly. Jac opened her mouth, but Jonny knew better than to let her talk. "No, I want you to hear me out in full this time." He risked a glance up at her, and she rested her head back into the seat, fully prepared, for the first time, to actually listen. "Right. Good." He turned back to his massaging. "My mother used to say that I had a gift, a gift that any woman that I liked would never be able to resist. So, when I first laid my eyes on you, I knew that gift would come in handy. But, it's never simple with you is it? You were completely striking, and I knew that I had to do whatever it took to wow you," he smiled slightly, "but my mother also used to say that lying was a sin. She was the very obedient religious type, so maybe you wouldn't have got along quite as well as she hoped, but, anyway, I knew I had too, lie I mean. And, obviously, I did. And, you know what? It was worth it. If I had a choice between my mother's shame, and being with you, I would pick you every time. That's how much you mean to me. I want to wake up every day with you in the same bed, have children with you, grow old with you... I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. I know it won't always be a walk in the park, and I want you to know that you don't have to say yes, or no, straight away, because what I would hate the most if you felt pressured by this... But, Jacqueline Naylor, will you m-"

Jonny glimpsed up nervously, before cursing.

His beautiful partner was completely and entirely fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**So this was originally going to be the last chapter, but I wrote too much so I decided to cut it in half and upload the next part after. **

**Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews this fic has received; I'm always buzzing when I get a new one. :D Which reminds me, I uploaded a Janny one-shot recently and I would love people to read it as I'm actually quite proud of it, which is saying something considering how much of a perfectionist I am :P**

* * *

A pair of footsteps, in perfect sync, resonated through the steely corridors of Darwin; a clink of heel meeting floor was quickly followed by the soft squelch of crocs on rubber ground. Neither culprit shared small-talk, but instead were satisfied with throwing coy smiles one another's way. Bodies impossibly close, their hands brushed together, earning a smug grin from the male, and they moved alongside each other towards the ward.

Their entrance came under observation from the duo conversing by the nurses' station. As soon as they were within sight, the great bear of a man advanced, beaming; he stretched his arms wide, hoping to envelope the woman in a claustrophobic hug.

"Congratulations!" Sacha grinned, taking Jac in his arms. Jonny started tensely, his eyes widening, and he shook his head wildly behind his lover's back, making a show of slicing his finger across his neck. Sacha got the hint and released Jac awkwardly, who raised an eyebrow at the registrar.

"What for exactly?" she questioned. Sacha suddenly found unyielding interest in the floor he stood on, wishing for it to swallow him up.

"For," Sacha toyed with his words, "...finishing that muffin. I bet that took a lot of persuading on Jonny's part." He pointed to the finished wrapper Jac clutched in her hands. Oblivious to the nurse's mutterings of 'low cal' and 'not real food', Jac blinked away her confusion, vowing to take it up with the Scot later.

"Right..." Before anything else could be said, Sacha gripped the consultant's shoulders and guided her away, feeding her some story about a runaway patient.

Once they were finally alone, Mo showed Jonny a seat, and, as he collapsed thankfully into it, took up her position as the nosy best friend.

"You wimped out didn't you?" She exclaimed, opening a packet of crisps.

"No, it was just _harder_ than I imagined," Jonny explained, declining Mo's subsequent offer of food.

"Tell me she didn't say no?" Her face fell with concern.

"No," Jonny was quick to assure her, "Penny and Ewan..." He span the chair lightly to the side.

At this, the corners of Mo's mouth twitched, before she tried to mask the succeeding, small smile.

"You plonker, you mixed up the dates didn't you?" Jonny's face became immediately flushed. "In one ear and out the other," Mo tried to catch his eye, "And I guess the brood weren't exactly a hit with TermiNaylor?"

Jonny spoke quietly, "Well, actually, she was very good with them." Mo's mouth dropped slightly open, which, consequently, lowered her chin; her head tilted to the side, and her lips pressed together, deliberating.

"Really? Who'd have thought it? Jac Naylor: Adolf Hitler turn Mary Poppins."

"She's not _that_ bad." Jonny's claim was met by the thundering shout of the consultant as she brought a terrified foundation year down to size.

"You keep telling yourself that mate," his best friend whispered, smirking, in his ear.

"So, what now, plan B?"

Jonny's shoulders slumped in defeat. "More like plan D," he sighed. Mo patted him on the back reassuringly.

"Ouch," she murmured. "Okay, I can work with that. We can brainstorm for the next half hour - I've got a break."

Jonny's eyebrows tilted outwards, relief setting in; he nodded gratefully.

"Hold on," he instructed. Whirling his chair towards the opposite desk, he trawled the war zone of paperwork and, upon their discovery, fished out a notepad and pen. Twisting back, he straightened his stance, Mo earning his fall attention. She rolled her eyes at him as he sat, concentrated, and ready to note down her every word.

Thirty minutes of uninterrupted confabulation and minor squabbles later, Jonny had scribbled down the whole idea in almost illegible handwriting to the untrained eye. Smiling to himself, he tore the piece of paper from its home and stashed it into his pocket. Mo had assured him that she would get everything sorted by tonight.

It was going to be perfect.

Suddenly, his name was called from the other side of the ward. Scrambling to attention, the nurse scampered towards the order, unaware of the note slowly sliding out of his pocket...

* * *

**Later that day.**

Pacing backwards and forwards, the nurse rubbed his throat restlessly and tensed his muscles. He had already bundled Mo in the tiny room at the back of his house, hoping for a pep-talk to calm his pre-engagement anxieties; she was no help at all, she didn't even try to stop the little girl attach herself to her friend's legs, halting his walk in an instant.

The party was in full swing. It seemed as if Mo had invited everyone - every Tom, Dick or Harry that had came her way. Even Hanssen had spent the last five minutes gracing them all with his presence, much to the delight of the overly drunk Michael who had spent all of his time trying to set the boss and Rena up. Arthur was solemnly and awkwardly sipping a coke in the corner, watching the antics of the intoxicated American. Elliot took prime residence at the food area, engulfing the mini delights with Sacha not far behind.

Prising Penny off his legs, Jonny listened to the muffled sound of the music and stroked the back of his head apprehensively. "How many people are out there?" He asked, sounding more like a child than the girl who had just skipped out of the room.

"As many people as I could find who didn't already have plans on a Friday night... so the whole hospital essentially, plus a few extras," Mo answered honestly. Jonny gulped.

"Oh god. I can do this. I _can_ do this..." Mo held him tight by the shoulders and looked him square in the eye.

"Yes you can Jonny Mac," she released her hold as that reassurance settled in, "it's not as if you've been asked to perform a miracle." She tilted her head slightly. "Speaking of miracles, how on earth did you swing this with Jac?" Jonny grinned, despite the situation.

"I oozed," he replied.

"What?"

"Never mind." His legs freed, Jonny resumed his pacing, much to Mo's dismay; he checked the back of his hand where the faint remnants of pen could be seen, for he had even hurriedly scrawled down the speech he had prepared - Mo had advised him to, seeing how much of a nervous wreck he had become. His friend eyed him wearily, before she swung open the door.

"Right, I'll just go and check everything's ready... Good luck." They embraced for mere seconds, however, somehow, when Mo pulled away, Jonny had recovered his confidence. Turning, she left the room, and silence replaced her.

Exhaling, his hand flew to his pocket, feeling for the bulge of the small box that was contained there. Nothing. Panicking, he almost tore his jeans open, his eyes locked onto the empty space his fingers found; grappling the end of the material, his nails scratched at the sides of the pocket. Still nothing. It was gone.

The ring was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay in updating, you see, I have an exam week next week so I've spent my time revising, and, therefore, that's why this probably seems badly written. **

**But, just to let you guys know, this isn't the last chapter - I have planned an epilogue set at the party, so you'll get to see some banter between most characters and some Serena and Hanssen moments :) **

**Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

Barely registering the person who had just entered the room, Jonny backed up to the far side of the area in a blaze of dread.

"Pre-engagement checks are done," Mo smiled.

With a trembling lip, Jonny whispered, "Mo."

"The DJ has been warned, the floor is clear-" Mo nattered on, oblivious.

"Mo."

"-the music is set to the foo-fighters-"

"Mo!" His friend finally ceased talking. She took one proper look at his dishevelled form and marched over.

"What?" She inquired softly.

"The ring's gone!" His face paled spectacularly, crumpling as the weight of his situation pressed down upon his shoulders. Nearly collapsing under its tremendous mass, it would have taken a thousand Mos to haul him, albeit mentally, back up.

"Gone?! What do you mean gone?!" Unfortunately, he only had one.

"I mean gone, skedaddled, vanished into thin air - you look it up in the dictionary!" Running a slim hand down the gentle curls of his hair, he began to regain the sudden movement that had deserted his legs in his hour of need. Crossing the room with a giant gait, he threw open the door, head twisting frantically this side and that, eyes fluttering over each square inch of the house.

"Okay, calm down... it's probably not gone far. Where did you last have it?" Mo followed him into the organised chaos that was supposed to be the pre-engagement party. Their voices were raised, however unheard above the intense noise of the drinking contest; cheers from the crowd and shouts of playful intimidation from the contestants, (primarily Michael and the Iron Lady herself - Serena Campbell), spilled into their conversation as mere background noise.

"I..." Jonny began to reply, before spying a young girl dash across the carpet, squealing at her new possession. "Give me two secs." He chased after her, pulling away from the surging crowd.

Penny darted, now silently, into a small room at the end of the corridor. Jonny barged through some drunken colleagues and nearly fell through the pathway; he recovered and slowly the door clicked shut behind him. He whipped around to face the young child, and she looked back at him with false innocence.

"Pens, I think you have something that belongs to me," he whispered to her, crouching down on one knee. He nodded towards the silver ring that was so delicately placed on the thumb of her hand. There was a moment of silence as the infant smiled conceitedly at him, before the inevitable happened.

"You didn't really think that I'd settle for something that looks like it's been bought from a charity shop, did you?"

A voice issued from the space behind him. Her tone struck with animated amusement. Clumsily pivoting on one leg, his eyes locked onto hers and the asserted equilibrium plummeted again.

Slumped into her chair, Jac Naylor was handed the ring from the child in a matter of seconds, before the infant ran off with the promise of chocolate later.

"Well..." Jonny's primary focus was to awaken from the plain shock of the meeting. Jac held up the precious item to the light, examining it.

"Because that's just above and beyond," she muttered. Almost catapulting upwards, Jonny shifted his weight unto both legs once again, and hurried to concur.

"Definitely not then." Jac marvelled at how easy he could be led.

"Glad you agree," she fished some unknown entities from within her pocket and, with a fist clenched around them, continued, "which is why I bought these." There, in the dip of her palm, were two perfect rings, laying together in close proximity. "I was waiting for you to man up, but you seem to have lost your Y chromosome, so I had to take the initiative."

Still in a state of utter astonishment, and with a movement as fast as his heart patients, he put one foot in front of the other, pausing inches away from the chair. Jac stood up, for once wearing her heart on her sleeve.

"So?" She asked, suddenly anxious.

"So what?" It took a tremendously mammoth effort on Jonny's part to form coherent sentences. Jac nearly laughed at him.

"Marry me, idiot." Jonny just stared at her.

"This isn't how it works, you know." His mind blazed through all of his unsuccessful attempts of proposal.

Jac retorted, undeterred, with a raised eyebrow: "The last time I checked, we weren't living in the 19th century. Do you want my father's permission as well?" Jonny thrust his hands in his pockets and looked to the floor.

"If that's what you want..."

"Oh shut up, he snuffed it years ago. Just say yes, stupid." Jonny's grin was quickly reciprocated and he took her in his arms.

"Yes stupid."

And in that one single moment, their lives changed for the better. As he held her so close, as if she was china, all of her anxieties washed away. The comical response to his remark that had made it half way up her throat was banished to the confines of her head, for now, until the opportunity rose again.

And Jonny always knew that it would turn out this way - _his_ consultant always had to be in charge, the top dog, the one who did it first. His constant encouragement of hand holding, hugs, and public kisses all boiled into this point - the point when they became one, albeit not officially, for the first time. It was meant to be. They were meant to spend the rest of their lives together.

Jac Naylor may not have been a fan of rollercoasters, but she certainly was in for one hell of a ride.

**The End.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is a random ****epilogue to this fanfiction. I have to go without WiFi for a whole week from tomorrow, so I wanted to get this finished - that's my excuse for how crappy it is. But, anyway, enjoy. Oh and I've added some Serena and Hanssen for all who ship them. Not much, but oh well. **

* * *

In a sea of tangled arms and legs, the crowd surged forward, only to be rudely halted at the spectacle that commenced. The nurse held the consultant's hand firmly in his and showcased their news to the world, well, most of the hospital anyway. They were met with a bundle of smiles from each and every person, spare the few that contorted their very expression into one of utter astonishment that someone had been able to tame the infamous Ice Queen. Besides all the dumbfounded glances every now and again, Jonny blossomed with the attention, grinning so that Jac just had to don him the 'Cheshire Cat.'

Wrapping an arm around his fiancé's waist, Jonny's beam didn't once falter, save the minuscule fraction that came about when their boss steadily glided over.

"Congratulations," Hanssen said sincerely, nodding towards them in a sort of peculiar acceptance.

Jonny shuffled awkwardly. "Thanks."

Bowing his head for a second, Hanssen turned his attention back towards one woman, _the_ woman, who, at that particular point in time, was wrenching the last remnants of a bottle of wine down her throat.

Jac followed his gaze and smirked.

"Ah, I was wondering how Serena climbed so quickly up the greasy pole." Hanssen's jaw tightened as he immediately returned his stare towards the duo, cursing his inner feelings.

"I'd advise you to lay of the alcohol in future Ms Naylor, it seems to have made you truly batty," he quipped, facade not waning. Jonny twirled, unlocking his body from Jac's, and advanced towards Hanssen with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"_Love is in the air, everywhere I look around_," he sang boldly. Bottom lip switching, Hanssen fought to maintain composure. "_Love is in the air, every sight and every sound._" Jac couldn't decide whether Jonny was absolutely smashed or had a death wish. "_Love is in the air_," Jonny's body twisted wildly, "_in the whisper of the trees. Love is in the air, in the thunder of the sea_."

People turned from all sides to catch a glimpse at the scene, their concentration seemingly fixed onto the singing nurse; they mentally took bets on who would rip him apart first: the Swede or Termi-Naylor.

The crowd's delight only egged Jonny on - a demented catalyst that controlled singing volume. Inhaling for breath, he sang on, now ever louder than before. "_Love is in the air. Love is in the air_."

Before the nurse had a chance to continue, the intoxicated America clattered over and contributed his own dreadful voice to the mix with a few notes of: "_Oh oh oh. Oh oh oh_." He threw his left arm around the nurse's shoulders, prompting him to join him in a sideward's dancing brigade.

"_Love is in the air_!"

Serena sidled in next to Jac, observing the madness. "I would rein your fiancé in, or you'll have a funeral on your hands instead of a wedding." Michael's face creased and, with vigour, bounded over to the two woman, leaving Jonny to the other verses and an uncomfortable Henrik Hanssen as the centre of attention.

"Are you kidding _Rena_, this is hilarious!" His deliberate use of her nickname caused her anger to ripple hazardously.

"Don't call me Rena, thank you." She hurled a demeaning glare towards him which only spurred him on further. Jac backed away edgily, hauling Jonny to the side and ordering him to fetch more alcohol, for herself specifically.

How else was she going to survive the night?

* * *

**Some time later...**

"I didn't think the Swede had it in him - dirty bastard!" Michael exclaimed loudly.

The person in question was in what looked like a very motivating and intimate conversation with Holby's own Iron Lady. Serena was swirling her nail around the inside of her wine glass, looking up through her eyelashes at the man before her.

"She's got him wrapped around her little finger," Mo agreed avidly, snatching her bottle from upon the table.

Michael amusedly shook his head, his knuckles running across the wood. "I wish I had a camera."

Malick shuffled away from Dominic who had taken up the seat beside him. "No, they can't be!" He countered in disbelief.

"They're all over each other... A fiver says they're shagging like little bunny rabbits," Mo challenged.

"Done," Malick reached to clasp Mo's hand in his, "you're on." Jac took a contented sip of her wine, before her eyes locked on to Jonny; he stumbled over, severely inebriated, and flourished some crocks from behind his back.

"Jaaaccc," he wined, child-like, "Look! I can wear these at our wedding!"

"Oh grow up, will you?" Jac moaned, rolling her eyes exasperatedly.

"What? Why? What's wrong with them?" Jonny pouted moodily.

"You're not serious?! They look like they've had a rubber based anaphylactic shock!" Jac's eyes widened and she looked towards her colleagues in incredulity.

"Which is doctor speak for saying they look like they've head a head-on collision with a freight truck, mate. Best bin them if you want to stay engaged, yeah?" It was Mo's turn to speak up. Jonny stooped his head low.

"Yeah," he said sulkily, before wandering off.

Swiftly, Serena occupied the last remaining chair, unloaded many a drink onto the table, and, after hearing the end of the conversation, placed a comforting hand on the younger consultant's arm.

"The sex must be good if you've promised yourself to _that_ for the rest of your life." Serena's wine glass was already almost empty, though the bluntness wasn't derived from the intoxicating drink. Jac folded her arms to her chest and threw her elder an aggravated frown.

"As much as I would just _love _to share every aspect of _our_ sex life with you, I do have punishment to organise," she finished her fierce statement with a stern glace towards Jonny before he disappeared into their bedroom. Michael leered over at her.

"Witwoo Naylor, never thought you were that kinda girl. You know, if this thing with _Jonathan_ doesn't work out, I'm always up for a good time," he winked suggestively. Jac pulled a face.

"Vile," she surveyed him as she launched a full-blown attack on his manhood, "If it wasn't for those pick-pocket teens you get down in the surgeon's sin bin, you'd have no sex life at all." Jac continued to berate the American. "You do realise why women avoid you like the plague, right? You can talk the talk, but you can't walk the walk." Michael's face dropped spectacularly and he huffed, moping.

"Ooh burn," Malick complimented, "You gotta put some ice on that!" He extended his arm towards the consultant in a doomed attempt at a high five - it wasn't reciprocated.

"That's not true!" Michael protested quickly. "I can get laid whenever I want, just you watch!" Picking himself up, he marched over towards the blonde woman opposite him, not deterred by her strong Scottish accent...

"Jac..." Jonny appeared at her side from thin air, brandishing a frayed Mickey Mouse bow tie. "Can I wear..."

"No!" The consultant cut him off almost immediately; she twisted towards the others. "Who says I don't know what it's like to have kids?" This was met with various agreeing nods.

Suddenly, a yelp of surprised erupted; this sound spilled into the midst of background noise with an outstanding volume. It was soon apparent what had gone on to create such a yell. Michael stood, drenched from head to foot. Jonny's sister backed away furiously, armed with now a drained glass. He turned towards Jac with a shrug. Rolling her eyes, Jac brought her hands together.

"Right, that's a wrap," she paused, "Now shoo."

"As charming as always Jac," Mo jibed sarcastically, hauling the last few drops of beer into her mouth.

"I do try," she smiled sardonically.

Elliot stashed two donuts into his pocket before announcing: "Jac's right, I think it may be time for us all to retire for the night. We don't want to be knees deep in bodily areas tomorrow morning - literally speaking."

Hanssen slithered over, his gait cobra-like. "Unless you're inching for a disciplinary hearing Professor Hope, I would care to agree with you." He swivelled gracefully on the spot. "My best wishes Ms Naylor, Nurse Maconie. I'll expect an invite through the post shall I?"

This was met with silence.

**The End. **

**(No really). **

* * *

**I want to say a huge thank you to all my lovely readers who have stuck with this fanfiction - love you guys :) x**

**I would love you to tell me what you thought of this story! :) x**


End file.
